A Kiss At Midnight
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ and Hotch both secretly in love with one another share a New Year's Eve kiss that sets of fireworks… OOC. Slightly smutty. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N – JJ and Hotch both secretly in love with one another share a New Year's kiss that sets of fireworks… I spent the day watching Jane Austen movies and as many times as I watch P&P (the 2005 version) I still want for Mr. Darcy to lay one on Lizzie when he finds her in the rain and declares himself. (Why isn't that in the extended alternate version?!) Anyway from that I got the idea of Hotch and JJ sharing an innocent kiss that just catapults them to a completely new place that they are both really comfortable in.

A Kiss At Midnight

JJ smiled up at Hotch as the countdown started. They had strategically stuck together over the course of the evening determined to ward off their well-meaning associates attempts to pair them with other available singles. "Ten, nine, eight…" She tried to ignore the flutter of anticipation in her breast, "Seven, six, five…" This was no different than kissing Rossi, Derek, or Reid she told herself. "Four, three, two…" She lifted her face to his, "one."

The moment his mouth settled over hers she realized this was nothing like kissing the other men in the office. The sounds of celebration could be heard along with the strands of Auld Lang Syne as Hotch took the kiss deeper with her complete agreement. His tongue licked at the seam of her lips requesting entrance as she pressed fully against him. They had been standing on the outskirts of the main room. He spun them around into the secluded hallway. "My room or yours?"

"Mine's closer." JJ gasped, as his lips cruised over her collarbone. She wasn't prepared when he bent and scooped her up.

"Which way?" He questioned seductively in her ear. His mouth was hot and relentless against her neck.

She mumbled the direction as she began an assault of her own, proving to him that she could give as good as she got. They made it to the room in record time. The sounds of the party below were muted. They were lost in their own world.

JJ watched in fascination as Hotch pulled his shirt off. He'd come to terms with the scars that covered his chest, he'd learned to accept them as part of who he was he wasn't prepared for her gentle ministrations. Her fingertips traced each scar as her mouth trailed soft kisses over them. Her tongue gently caressed them. He was both comforted and aroused by the attention she lavished on them. However, the sight of her on her knees, her sweet, pink, tongue swirling near his naval snapped his control once more.

He quickly stepped out of his pants and reached for her. She'd managed to slip her slacks and sweater off and stood in front of him in her bra and panties. "Jesus." The sight of her nearly brought him to his knees.

JJ was surprised to discover she was nervous. "Here I thought I'd be able to pull off a harmless little kiss." She admitted, flustered.

"Harmless kiss?" His brain wasn't functioning as she shimmied out of her panties.

She realized he was as nervous and anxious as she was and it gave her a boost of confidence. "I thought I could pretend that kissing you was no different than kissing any of the other guys." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. "I told myself I could be unaffected." She laughed. "Do I look unaffected?"

"You look incredible." He responded in awe.

"I want you so bad." She blurted out. "I've always wanted you."

"Then we should probably go about giving ourselves what we want." His hands came up between them to rid the bra from her body. They gently cupped her breasts. "There are so many things I want to do to you I'm not sure where to start."

Her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth descended on one breast, suckling it greedily before moving to the other. She sighed as they finally fell onto the bed and silently rejoiced as their limbs tangled intimately. She moaned as he joined them together, thrusting firmly and steadily in to her welcoming heat.

It was an act they repeated several times during the course of the night so when she awoke to find herself alone in the bed she was surprised and saddened. She was embarrassed to realize that she had told him openly how she felt about him. She didn't recall him returning the sentiment.

"Oh God." JJ dropped her head on her knees. What had she done? She was so caught up in self-recrimination that she didn't hear the door open.

"What's wrong?" It didn't take a genius to see that JJ was upset about something. Hotch snuck out of the room earlier to grab his overnight bag from his assigned room and to see if he could round them up some coffee. After working with her for eight years he knew how fond she was of her morning cup of caffeine.

JJ lifted her eyes to find him hovering near the door, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and his satchel in the other.

"Oh God, you're having regrets." The bag dropped at his feet.

"No!" JJ shook her head. "I woke up and you weren't here. I thought…"

He could well imagine what she'd thought.

"I thought I scared you off." She softly admitted.

"No." He came over to the bed. "You didn't scare me off." He sat the coffee on the night stand and sat down near her.

"I said a lot of things last night." She bit her bottom lip fretfully.

"Did you mean them?" He was fairly confident that she had but he wanted to address the topic openly in the light of day.

"Of course I meant what I said." She sniffed, still concerned by everything he _hadn't_ said.

"Tell me again." He demanded, moving closer to her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, Hotch." JJ's eyes widened as he reached for her, the sheet slipped as he pulled her to him.

"For starters I thought we agreed that in bed I prefer for you to call me Aaron."

"Yeah, we were both naked when you made that pronouncement last night." She looked pointedly at his clothed body.

"That's easily remedied." He remarked as he pulled off his shirt without dislodging JJ. "Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?" His hand was lightly caressing her leg as she sat on his lap.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She gasped, as his hand began to travel on the inside of her thigh.

"I'm pretty sure you do." He grinned as her body tightened and flushed with arousal feeling both amazed and empowered by the fact that he was able to produce such a response in her. "Please JJ; tell me what you told me last night." Hotch pleaded as one long finger stroked her intimately.

"You have magic hands." She cried as he maneuvered them back on the mattress, his body hovering over hers wickedly.

"You were also fond of my mouth," he chuckled. "But that's not what I want to hear and you know it. I like the fact that you're so vocal."

"You like wielding power over me." She complained as her body yearned for his.

"No, I like that I have the ability to cause this reaction in you. I feel heady knowing that it's _my_ touch, _my_ mouth that brings this response out of you." His eyes held a fierceness that she didn't recall from the night before. "I want to be the only man that does this to you."

"You are." She admitted freely.

"Then why won't you tell me again?" He questioned softly before capturing her mouth with his, kissing her slowly and deeply as his hands molded themselves to her body.

She was hardly aware that she was fighting with his jeans, struggling to free them from his body, until his hands joined hers in the effort. She sighed into his mouth as they finally lay skin to skin. "I love you." She whispered as she crawled on top of him and sunk on to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, holding her face in his hands, wanting for her to see the love shining in his eyes.

"You love me?" She asked, incredulously, scarcely able to believe what he was saying.

"I do." He confirmed. "I stayed glued to your side all night last night just to make sure that I was the one that got that midnight kiss." He smiled at her confusion. "I figured I had one chance to give it my best shot." He groaned as she rotated her hips.

"You must have thought I was so easy." She was embarrassed by how wantonly she'd behaved.

"No." He shook his head. "Never. I thought I was ridiculously lucky that someone as warm and wonderful as you was willing to share yourself with me. When I realized you felt the same way about me as I did you I realized how truly blessed I really was." His eyes drifted shut as he felt her tighten and pulse around him; he quickly flipped her around and began driving into her, desperately needing to feel the release that he only achieved with her.

"I love you, Aaron." The words were gasped directly into his ear as she pulsated once again from his attentions. "I love you." He exploded into her as she continued to chant her devotion.

"I will never tire of hearing you say that." They were lying entangled on the bed, both too tired to move.

"Me either." JJ grinned. "I'm just glad it was you that I chose to kiss at Midnight."

"Aren't you glad you'll never have to worry about that again?" He asked cockily.

"Are we going to make this an annual thing?" JJ innocently teased.

"I was thinking a little more regularly than that." He pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Quarterly?" She asked as he raised a brow. "Monthly?" That suggestion got her a poke in the side. "Weekly?" Warranted a slap on the bottom. "Nightly?" She sighed, "I'm not sure…" She broke on a sigh at the sheer adoration she now recognized shining on his face. "I'm not sure a kiss at midnight is going to be enough, I'm probably going to want way more than that."

"Now you're talking." Hotch agreed as he once more claimed her mouth.


End file.
